Midnight Pleasures
by ZombieScones
Summary: A smut chapter between Shizu and Targe of my Mid Level Zones story, as they share a passion filled night together in the dead of night. Blood Elf/Night Elf YAOI, Smut, Lemon, Graphic sex, pwp etc etc.


**WARNING: This is a yaoi story! Please don't read if you like guy/ guy, smut, sexual scenes, graphic sex or anything of this nature.**

The reason I made this a separate story from Mid Level Zones was because many people read it for the "fluffy" element. I do not wish to scar any of these innocent eyes D: So I made it a different story so the smut lovers may read this chapter here :D This is set between chapters 12 and 13. Enjoy!

Copywrite: I don't own World of Warcraft. But I do own my characters: Shizu, Targe, Saffy, Gabriella etc.

* * *

Shizu awoke with a fright. He pulled his foot up away from something that had moved and touched him. He sat bolt upright in the pitch darkness, scared stiff. He felt open and exposed. His hand flew to the right expecting it to clash with a wall, but no wall was there. His hand floundered in the air for a while before it dropped and hit the side of the wooden bed. Then he decided to try and remember where he was while waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. His hand that hung off the side of the wooden bed felt upwards and found a light sheet that was laid over his body. The sheet made him remember! Targe! He looked to his left to see his friend facing away from him, his bare back exposed to the Blood Elf.

Shizu assumed that he had been carried down from the roof and put into the double bed in Targe's tree house. At last he felt comforted, no longer disorientated and confused.

It was hot and Shizu shifted in discomfit. He pulled off the robe that had risen to his waist; he threw it to the floor and realized that somebody had already removed his trousers. He felt his cheeks warm as he thought about the removal of these. He laid his head down to the pillow, looking at Targe's back. Shizu felt slightly embarrassed because now he was almost naked, apart from his blood red boxer shorts. His heart pounded loudly in the quite night.

Was Targe naked too? His back was! Maybe he was completely naked. Shizu blushed deeply and pushed his head into the pillow. He felt like laughing or giggling or something. He pressed his hands to his mouth and drew breath to try and put these random thoughts from his mind. He lay still and quite for a moment. Maybe he could pull that light sheet from his back and take a quick peep. It was tempting…VERY tempting.

Shizu lifted a hand and pinched the corner of the white sheet that lay loosely around his lover. As he began to pull Targe sniffed in his sleep and then rolled over from his position to face Shizu. The Blood Elf shut his eyes tightly feeling as if he had woken the gods. After a while, after feeling no movement from Targe, he assumed he was still asleep and opened his eyes.

Two golden eyes stared back at him. Normally this would have jumped Shizu to see something like that so close in a dark room, but he held in his surprise. The eyes stared at each other for a while, green at gold. Then Shizu felt embarrassed and pulled the sheet up to cover his bare chest. Targe's hand stopped it half way.

"Don't. I like your body." His low growl of a voice made Shi shiver. Targe pulled the sheet lower than it had been before, so it rested at the top of Shizu's boxers. The Night Elf's fingers played down Shizu's chest and traced lines where his muscles had started to become defined, with the weeks of recent training. Shizu breathed deeply, his heart pounding, a rush of heat suddenly flooding his face.

Targe moved closer to the smaller elf until his cheek brushed the others. Shizu shivered as he felt the Night Elf's stubble scratch upon his sensitive skin. He breathed out slowly and steadily as Targe kissed the side of his head and started leaving a trail of kisses down the side of Shizu's jaw. The soft lips made their way down his neck, lightly nibbling and biting in places.

The Night Elf got up from his position lying next to the elf and straddled the mage's hips with his own, his arms either side of the Blood Elf's head, face-to-face with his prey. Shizu was reminded to the time when he first met Targe, but this time it was different, he knew that Targe wouldn't hurt him. Targe's upper body was revealed as the sheets fell from him, his chest lightly dusted with hair and his stomach so toned and manly. Shizu almost growled with approval, suddenly filled with lust.

The Night Elf smiled down on the tasty sight beneath him and licked his lips. He fell upon the innocence beneath him nibbling and teasing at the rose lips, before prying them open and diving in with his tongue. Shizu was wide eyed with the sudden force that had swooped down on him, but he let the Night Elf invade him; his tongue tickling against the roof of his mouth and stroking the inside of his cheek lovingly. He moaned into Targe's mouth.

They broke apart for air, both panting heavily. Shizu looked up at Targe who had begun stroking his pale torso with a finger. The Night Elf's light touch drifted down from his chin, down his throat and began to trace circles around his chest before twirling a nipple with his fingers. Shizu blushed and smiled shyly. He was embarrassed because Targe had never seen him so unclothed before, but he was glad that Targe liked it; he was smirking with a devilish grin across his face. Shi reached up and began to comb through the green locks of hair with his fingers.

Targe's fingers continued to play with Shi while his other hand began its descent down his stomach until he reached the seam of his boxers. Shizu couldn't help but squirm in delight and arousal, as the digit teasingly ran along under the seam touching the flesh beneath. The Blood Elf felt his spine tingle and a pooling sensation in his stomach. The Night Elf began to kiss him on the neck, at first gently but getting rougher. Shizu had to suppress deep moans as Targe bit, kissed and licked him; ravaging his neck.

Shizu grasped desperately in the green hair as the kisses began to lead downwards, over his chest and down his tummy, until a warm tongue slid under the seam of his boxers. He blushes frantically as the space within them constricted. Targe smiled down on the smaller elf, who's eyes where closed in pleasure. "Time to pick up the pace," He thought.

Both hands were removed from Shizu as the Night Elf began to grind himself into the other's hardness. A moan of pleasure slipped from his lips and Shi quickly pushed his hands across his mouth to stop himself.

"Let it out, Shi." He heard Targe's beautiful voice encourage him. The Night Elf lowered his head to Shizu's ear and whispered into it "moan,".

Shizu automatically moaned at Targe's breathe on his ear and the soft commands given to him. The Blood Elf let his hands fall to his sides and he let quiet moans escape him. Targe felt himself growing within his underwear and knew he would have to take them off if this carried on.

Targe continued to grind himself into the Blood Elf. Shizu's breathe quickened and he began to whimper with the sexual torture. His hips involuntarily bucked upwards and his hands clawed on Targe's back. He gasped through moans knowing he wasn't going to last long with all this teasing.

"Targe!" Shizu said suddenly waking the Night Elf from his lust fueled play. He stopped his grinding and looked into Shi's eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said looking a little embarrassed. Shizu smiled at him and started stroking the taller elf's sides, reaching up from his position below him on the bed.

Targe closed his eyes at the gentle yet hesitant touch. He let out a moan when the hand traced down to his groin and stroked through his underwear. Shizu giggled at the reaction, enjoying how he could make Targe moan too.

"I'll get you for that," Targe said, winking at the elf below him. Shizu blushed wildly as he watched the Night Elf begin stroking him through his boxers very lightly. The feeling was so good he never wanted it to end, but all the time he wanted more. He felt his boxers being pulled off too. Looking down he saw Targe pulling them off with his teeth. Shizu blushed again, for the hundredth time that night, as he lay completely naked below the Night Elf. Targe looked down on him with his mouth slightly opened.

"You're so perfect," he breathed. Targe continued stroking Shizu's exposed member as the Blood Elf moaned in enjoyment, his hands pulling gently on the Night Elf's underwear. He could see the outline of Targe's impressive length through them. He stroked it once before he took down the pants.

Targe almost blushed himself, when the smaller elf stared up, wide eyed and said "You're so big!"

The Night Elf, being modest, ground his hips against the mage's to keep him quiet. It did the trick as Shi was left whimpering and moaning on the bed once more. Targe reached down and stroked the elf's length with tips of his fingers, before squeezing with his other hand. Shizu's back arched upwards as he groaned.

Targe rolled Shizu over and positioned him on his hands and knees, telling the smaller elf "It's easy like this, for the first time,". Shizu had an idea of what was about to happen. The concept frightened him to death but excited him at the same time. Targe reached under the bed and found a small bottle of liquid. He uncorked it and stuck in a digit into the gloopy substance.

Shizu heard the cork being pressed back onto the bottle and then felt a finger playing with his entrance. He half squeaked and gasped when it was pushed inside him, and after a few moments, it began to pump slowly in and out. It was painful and uncomfortable and Shi was having second thoughts about this idea. He was comforted by Targe who was whispering soothing words into his ear.

"It will start feeling good soon," Targe hushed as he added a second finger. He kept going, a third was added until Shizu thought the experience couldn't get any more horrible, he suddenly felt a jolt of pleasure shoot though him making him gasp. Targe grinned as he felt over that spot again making Shizu writhe with pleasure, his eyes closed and mouth uttering gasping moans.

Targe felt that the blonde was ready. He quickly slicked himself with the left over lube on his fingers and positioned his shaft at the Blood Elf's rim. Shizu gasped and moaned in pain and pleasure as he felt the head penetrate him. The Night Elf pushed himself fully in and then waited for a minute for Shizu to adjust. Then he started a continuous thrusts into his behind.

Shizu couldn't do anything but moan as Targe kept up his steady pace into him. He rolled his head from side to side in pleasure, marveling at how full he felt. Targe trailed his fingers up the inside of the elf's thigh and along to his aching hardness.

"nng!" Shizu thrashed in pure pleasure as Targe began to stroke his need up and down, matching his every thrust. Targe smiled at the sounds that the smaller elf made, turning him on even more. Targe lay against Shi and kissed his back. The Blood Elf's back arched as his let out a moan followed by the hunter's name.

Targe felt hot even though he was wearing nothing. He could feel sweat on his back as he continued his grinding into his lover. He used his free hand to stroke up Shizu's perfectly smooth legs and thighs and let it slip below his other hand, slowly massaging the mage's balls. He felt the elf's intake of breathe. His sweet moans in the air echoing in his head. He shivered at how tight the Blood Elf was.

"Oh Shi, you feel so good!" Targe said through gritted teeth. He suddenly felt Shizu's hand on top of his own between the Blood Elf's legs. He took control of Targe's hand making it pump faster. He moaned more and breathed deeply. Targe increased his speed and felt the elf shake beneath him. Shizu started moving himself backwards into Targe, meeting his every thrust. The Night Elf felt the passion increase and it excited him that Shizu was taking more control.

Shizu started to push faster backwards. He moaned every time he was impaled again and again. They became higher pitched every stroke. Targe could feel the hotness in front of him becoming uncontrollable, faster and faster moaning more and more pleasuring himself on Targe's length. The feeling was so good and exciting he hugged the pale back and groaned with pleasure. Shizu reached a peak, his moans were squeaks as he rapidly thrust himself in and out of Targe at speed, until it sent him over the edge. He moaned long and broken as the Night Elf behind him pushed himself into him deeply, aching his back, both moaning in unison. They came together. Their bodies became ridged for a second and then suddenly relaxed.

Both breathed hard. Targe kissed Shizu's back gently and whispered quietly "Thank you,". He pushed the Blood Elf slowly away from him as he withdrew himself from the smaller elf's entrance. The mage gently groaned as Targe removed from him. He fell forward onto the bed, apparently too tired to move. Targe sat down on the bed and sunk his head into the pillow and looked at his exhausted blood elf. The green eyes blinked sleepily at him.

"That, was the best feeling ever." Shizu half whispered half spoke, looking up at the Night Elf's sweating body.

"It was." Targe said with a smile, and then he leaned down to kiss Shi. He lent down to the end of the bed and pulled the covers up. He gently covered himself and the blonde with them stroking Shizu's hair gently. He put an arm around his lover in a warm cuddle, as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Shizu you kinky bitch ;D


End file.
